


Stop being a dick

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is bored and he turns into a nuisance. Harry is just not having it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop being a dick

**Author's Note:**

> when i used to suck at titles ahaha  
> it was one of the first smut i've written

“”She’s a freak!!” Harry shrieked when he saw the contestant eat a platefull of wobbly worms. He made a gagging sound when her face turned blank and she threw up in a paper sac.

He was sat on the floor between Louis legs. Zayn was beside him slowly drifting to sleep on the comfy sofa. Louis was bored , Harry was getting a bit too excited on a program that wasn’t even interesting. Louis was bored and Zayn had sleeping issues , dropping his head then waking up before closing his eyes again. Louis was bored, so bored. Harry jumped between Louis knees making him slide a bit backwards.

Louis was bored AND annoyed now. He didn’t want to get up. Harry in the center of his legs was keeping him warm , and the tickling of his soft curls on his bare knee was quite nice. Zayn yawned beside him and scratched his crotch….oh how very nice.

“That’s disgusting..” He said in a low voice , sounding fakely appalled.

“What” the bradford accent always came out strongly when Zayn was on his defensive side. Zayn needed release , he wasn’t in the mood , but the feeling was getting a bit unconfortable now.

“Here , lemme help you with that” Louis cupped Zayn’s groin giving it a mean squeeze. Zayn yelped trying to get away from his grip mumbling little “ow ow ow’s” because now , he really needed to empty himself. Zayn’s foot hit the back of Harry’s head who let out a cry in protest. Louis was enjoying himself, never letting go of the boy beside him who was intensely fidgeting.

“Louis stop that” said Zayn in a firm but slight weak voice. Louis uncletched his hand, but began palming Zayn through his sweat pants as if it was the most normal thing to do. Zayn felt his cock stifen. Horrified , he slapped Louis hand away and jumped off the couch causing Louis knee to bump into the curly haired boy.

“Guys!” Harry yelled , rubbing his head softly. He turned around to see Louis on his own , looking at his hand which was moisted by whatever the fuck he was holding that made his hand wet.

“Well I guess i helped him halfway through” the feather haired boy wiped his hand on Harry’s shoulder blade. Harry’d had enough of all this.

“Lou!! Why are you so annoying?"

"- Ooh drop it Styles.” He flipped Harry’s head and tried to get up, but his thighs were blocked by two massive hands wrapped around them.

“Harry…wh…Let me go!” He shifted up but found himself smashing down on the couch again. Harry wasn’t mad. He just had this look on his face that made Louis swallow hard. It wasn’t his fault if he just wanted some distraction. Harry was purely turned away from the tv screen now. He never let go of Louis knees , he lifted them instead , causing the other boy to lie down , his back on the couch.

“ H-Harry what are you doing ?” Harry never answered, pressing Louis harder on the sofa.

“mm’so pissed Lou”

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes , they had lost their light green colour , only to welcome a darker shade full of..lust? Without realising he was staring , Louis suddendly found himself face pressed down on the soft fabric. He forgot how strong Harry was. For now he just tried to understand what was happening , he also tried to ignore the heat that was building up in the pit of his stomach. There was something about being manhandled that drove Louis completely crazy. Besides, he started it.

“Harry , what’s going on?”

The answer soon came with a warmness covering his back. Louis shivered , feeling Harry’s tonned torso slotting perfectly in his curved back. He blushed , whatever was happening was strange and whatever Harry was plotting , he hopped he wasn’t going to regret it.

“You know I hate it when you’re being a dick like this….”

-“ so….?”

-”So i’m gonna show you”

Harry pressed his hips down grabbing the arm of the sofa just above Louis head. Harry’s crotch indeniably met Louis plump arse causing the boy underneath to muffle a sound. Louis shut his eyes , as soon as he felt Harry roll his body on him again. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. Of course he’d fucked around with Harry a bit but they had stopped those things ages ago. Louis let a moan slip out of his tight shut lips when Harry swayed his hips again , causing him to feel his stifness rub against the material of his pants. He could feel Harry getting hard too , he wasn’t the only one enjoying this apparently.

“Ha-Harry….” the friction became too much , he really needed to free his hard cock.

Harry changed his angle then and motioned a dry thrust making Louis squirm under him. Harry was groaning within each thrust. As if he was fucking Louis into the couch. His breaths were open mouthed and heavy. Louis could feel the heat of the air breathed out on the back of his neck. Harry was fully hard now but he was just ignoring the ache , concentrating on the sweet noises Louis was making. Oh how he missed this. One of Harry’s thrust caused Louis to frottage is body on the sofa , giving his hard dick the satisfaction he needed. He let out a short cry , calling Harry’s name again.

“You’re so hot Lou…so hot.” Harry breathed in his neck. His hips stopped then and his body trailed off. Louis made a disapproving noise at the loss of contact. He tried to move his hips downward , to recreate the soothing feeling he felt seconds before , he moaned in satisfaction , completely forgetting the fact that Harry had dissapeared. He was about to call him out when a bottle dropped in front of him. Was that ..lube?

“Harry..” he called not so sure of himself. “Shhh” hot air was breathed into the shell of his ear making him shiver. Harry tangled his slender fingers into Louis short hair pulling it in all the right places. Louis hissed , but the feeling was actually quite nice. He didn’t notice the change of temperature on his arse when Harry tugged his short and boxers down. He did feel the way Harry’s cock seemed to have gotten closer to his skin , when Harry decided to grind his groin again.

“Lou…Lou….Lou” Harry chanted as he felt the tip of his cock leaking , only one layer of fabric separating it from Louis beautifully shaped bum. Louis arched his back , trying to reach Harry’s movements. The material of the couch was like paper sand , it felt so soft and so rough at the same time.

“Y’know what i’m gonna do Lou?” Harry rolled his hip again, his cock was so hard that the tip was peeking from the waistband of his boxers , leaking precome on the small of the other boy’s back. Louis felt it too , he moaned in a wrecked voice waiting for what Harry was going to do to him.

“M’gonna fuck you. Like this , not even gonna touch your cock. You hear me lou?”

Louis grabbed a cushion and gulped feeling the tip of Harry’s shaft slipping occasionally but briefly between his cheecks. He only had been fucked once. And it wasn’t even by Harry. They went as far as rimming. At least thats what he tought.

“You’re..g-gooing to do it…” Louis managed to say before Harry slammed his hips back down again.

“Want you Lou…..” Harry took a deep breath “So….bad.” Harry quickly shifted towards Louis legs , he grabbed Louis ass between two firm hands squeezing the sking and sprading them appart. Louis squealed when he felt the cold air slapping his rim. He felt exposed , he knew Harry was staring, he didn’t expect to feel his teeth sinking into his sensitive skin. It was burning , but Harry soon soothed the marks with his tongue , pressing it flat on his bum. Harry attacked hungrily the other cheek , giving it as much attention as the other one. Louis had his eyes closed, trying to get used to the strange feeling. He felt like Harry was eating him..Which was precisely what he was doing. Louis heard the top of the bottle click open , he guessed Harry running the gel on his fingers. His long fingers that could just produce magic inside him. Harry teased , circling two slicked fingers around the pink ring of muscles. He ran his hand up and down pressing the tip of his fingers into the crack but quickly taking them out. He repeated the action until Louis was whining impatiently under him , his body frotting unshamelessly on the couch in search of friction.

“Harry ..for god’s sake.just get them in!!”

“As you wish” Harry slipped in two of his fingers knowing Louis could take them. He actually could, he was already asking for more when Harry twisted his digits , parting them making the first stretch. Louis made sounds which were swallowed by the cushion pushed under his face. He clentched his teeth forgetting to breathe when the two fingers turned into three. Its seems like they were moving at different paces , one was curving , the other one was twisting while the last one stabbed continuously a bump that made Louis see flashes of orange an yellow before his tightly shut eyelids.

“Ohmygod ohmygod Harry!!!” Louis moaned when it was now two fingers drumming his prostate. He really needed to touch his cock , or if Harry had the knowledge to grind on him again…he would just do anything to give his member the slightest attention.

“Hmm what was that Lou?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows , tongue poked out covering his bottom lip as he watched his fingers slip in and out at an incredibly fast pace. He wondered how Louis could still think straight with three fingers teasing his insides. He didn’t wonder for long when he heard a muffled “Fuck me Harry” rising from Louis side. Fingers magically disapeared just when Louis felt like he was about to lose it. Harry clumsily freed his cock carefully lubing it. He could fuck Louis like this , on his flat stomach , but he wanted to see his face; He wanted to feel Louis arch towards him… damn he just wanted to fuck the brains out of this idiot. He flipped Louis over once again. Louis face was flushed , tears pooled on the corner of his eyes , he had difficulty to breathe. He stared into Harry’s eyes begging him desperately to get on with it.

Harry pushed Louis legs up guiding his length to the tight entrance. He never left Louis eyes as he entered. Louis bottom lip disapeared under his teeth , his eyes crinckled a little bit , but he never blinked. He didn’t feel any pain he just felt heat rush to his belly when Harry’s hips hit his ass.

“You’re amazing Lou” Harry breathed. He lowered his face connecting his lips to Louis , parting them immediately to snake his tongue through. The first thrusts came sweet and neat. Giving Louis all the time he needed to adjust. Harry pulled out ever so slowly only to slam back in forcefully.

After a while Louis had enough and pleaded the curly haired boy to go harder. Harry pleaded picking up speed , loving the way Louis face twisted in pleasure. Louis wrapped his arms aroud Harry’s neck taking all of what he was giving him. Louis arched , feeling hotter than ever. He opened his lips to sigh out a “Ah!” encouraging Harry to speed up.

“so tight , so good Lou , so good” harry murmured lifting Louis left leg. Harry moved then a little to the left changing the way his cock hit the back of Louis insides. Louis opened his eyes chanting a mixture of words which really didn’t exist but only describing the feeling he was resenting right now. Harry smirked knowing he’d hit the right spot. He then picked his fastest pace, resuming it into short and sharp thrusts, swallowing all the delicious moans Louis was producing.

“There…there Harry…there.” He continued his monologue , he looked so beautiful, eyes shut , lips moving , sweat pearling on his front. Harry pounded faster , if he could, his thrusts became sloppy and erratic. He was losing his rhythm but he wanted to come first. He suddendly felt the urge to feel Louis cock in the back of his throat.

“Lou..Lou m’gonna come” Louis tightened, closing over Harry’s length. Harry thought again about Louis dick before spilling all his load , everything was wet and slick now but he didn’t care. He carefully sliped out but soon enclosed his mouth over Louis erection. Louis was too oversentisite to react but he definitely felt Harry’s lips stretched over his still hard shaft. Harry humed sending vibrations to Louis skin. He quickly found himself at ease , sliding the length down his throat. He made obscene sloppy sounds as he bobbed his head up and down. Louis was bucking his hips , his voice was too broken for him to create any more audible sounds

“Harry..” he breathed before feeling himself hitting his orgasm. Harry looked up , his face covered in come, his lips dark and puffy.

“Hi” Harry said , lips curling up into a smile

“Hi” Louis replies wiping Harry’s face with his thumb before sticking it into Harry’s mouth. Harry was still on top of Louis when they heard a gasp behind them. They turned to find Zayn standing in the doorway , looking obvisously relaxed compared to how tense he was a few hours ago.

“You guys are disgusting i’m never sitting on that couch again!! I could hear your from upstairs!! I thought you stopped that….” He carried on cussing an walked to the kitchen.

“Hey Lou..” Harry’s voice was still raspy from the recent blowjob “yeah?”

\- “Stop being a dick otherwise next time i’ll fuck you harder than this time. Learn your lesson”

Louis slapped Harry’s face happily. He didn’t learn anything at all.


End file.
